How does it feel like to be YunJae's lovechild?
by bahh1
Summary: YunJae, YooSu, Changmin from DBSK. I'm very sorry about the grammar mistakes, my OO Writer is a poop. Warning: BOY/BOY, no smut. Total fluff this time. Writing style total fail


How does it feel like to be YunJae's lovechild?

I beame, when my appa and umma let me come and celebrate their another music award win with them. Of course, Changmin tries to object their decidion and gets a good scolding from my beautiful umma Jaejoong. I just giggle and make funny faces behind his back, only for my big brother to see. But he's not the only one who notices. Appa comes from the TV room with a beaten face, he lost another WII game to the almighty YooSu couple. My appa pulls his strong hands around my shoulders and gives me his traditional 'good morning' hug, kissing my temple. I automatically blush and turn my gaze down and it's Changmin's time to laugh and point towards me. Umma is still on his protective-mode, so he lets his arms travel around Changmin's shoulders and hugs the life out of the younger man, because he knows Changmin doesn't like hugging. We end up laughing our heads off, as usual.

After my family comes back from work (work= a TV show and some recording-stuff) I see umma sending death-glares towards appa and become a little, just a little concerned. Because I know they'll make up after a little while, like always. Plus, my unni Junsu is screaming his head off for some reason that I can't comprehend, because it's in Korean. So i just settle next to my big brother behind the dining table, while my umma is making lunch and humming a song that is too farmiliar to my ears.

After a while, we end up in the middle of the town, cameras flashing in front of our eyes, almost making me blind. I notice my appa protecting his most precious man and in my heart I hope I'm the most precious girl for him. I see YooSu couple nudging each other in the flashlights, feeling rather comfortable. Suddenly, Yoochun gives unni's round butt a slap and the fangirls have major nosebleeds and I think I saw someone faint!

After we lose all of the fangils and -boys, Yoochun suggests we go to a club, for a dance, which clearly means him and Junsu getting some action at the back corner of the dim-litted room. Amazingly, everyone nodds, exept me and Changmin, because 1. I don't have any right to protest, 2. Changmin doesn't really care.

We choose the most stuffed club we could find and enter for a little fee to the security guards. All of us take seat behind an empty table, appa calling the 'waiter' to us, he does the most speaking. After a while, the waiter comes back with a trey of green drinks for everyone. We say our cheers and I watch all of them gulp the liquor in one go. I dip my tongue in and it almost burns. Changmin grabs the drink and gulps half of it, saying maybe I can't take it all. I glare at him for implying I'm weak. When I turn my gaze towards the others in our table, I notice that YooSu couple is gone. They're dancing in the middle of the dancefloor, making funny movements in a haze. I frown, when appa decides to go dancing without his honey. And umma gives me a weird look that shows eithere sadness or longing. I drag him onto the dancefloor, right in front of his hubby and give him a push towards the man. I don't see them at least thiry minutes after that and Changmin's getting drunk, drinking one green shot after another. I suddenly realize, the drinks are changing colour. At the beginnign, they were grass-green, now they've developed into something wetween light green and blue.

It's already 4 in the morning and my oppas are nowere in sight, exept Changmin who decided to philander with some of the girls. I take a shot of his liquor and feel kind of woozy, so I decide to go dancing like my family. After a while, I end up sitting in a corner, exhausted, because some lezzers decided to steal our table. The dancefloor in emptying slowly, tried and drunken people trotting towards the entrance. I see Changmin coggling towards me, sitting on my leg for some reason. I push him off of my tired limb and he supports himself onto the wall, just like me.

I notice my unni and his BF dancing in the far corner of the club, Junsu rubbing his butt onto Yoochun's groin and start laughing. They're made for each other. Yoochun decides to grab Junsu's butt and a dolphin squeak echoes around in the air, until it dies with the rythm of a new song. Nobody notices the two walking hand-by-hand to the dark corner. They end up snoggligh for almost an hour and I imagine them, when they'll come back home with smooch-covered faces and it makes me giggle. I hear snoring coming from my left side - Changmin is sleeping with his head on one side, curled up like a ball and I decide to tease him a bit. I start tickling his sleep covered face until he wakes up with a yelp.

A slow song comes up and we advert our eyes to the dance floor. Almost all of the people are gone by now and I see my appa and umma dancing in the spotlight. Jaejoong's hands roam behind his hubby's neck, pulling him close and Yunho is caressing his wifey's lower back. I'm pretty sure the time has almost stopped, because everything is in slow motion. The rainbow coloured lights are flashing in a small pace and the music is almost inaudible for my ears. I can't help but to notice that my appa and umma look so happy. They really are in love, aren't they?

Finally, umma pulls appa closer towards his face and they lock their lips in a whole-hearted kiss..

That's when Changmin decides to cover my virgin eyes from the sight. I'm sure they'r not that gross, as YooSu, who are practically having sex in the same corner right this instant.

After the song ends, both of my favourite couples walk towards us, fingers entwined with their loved ones. Me and Changmin give them a knowing grin and we walk back home. It's almost dawn and I walk after the whole group. It's getting quite cold, so umma takes off his stylish jacket and pulls it around me. Automatically, appa takes off his coat and puts it around his Jaejoong. I giggle once again at the sight in front of me and slow my pace to give them privacy. After some silence, Yoochun decides to give Junsu a piggyback ride and the latter screams, not wanting to go through this. Finally, he gives up and hopps on his hubby's back, the older man's grin reaching to his eyes.

When we reach our apartment, me and Changmin get neglected as the pairs almost run to their shared bedrooms for some 'action'. I sigh and think, thay are really belssed to find their true soulmates. Me and Min go to our cabin in the yard that we built just for occasions like this. We fall asleep watching our huuuuge TV(that appa bought for us) and eating chips(the ones Min stole from Yoochun). It's not easy being YunJae's lovechild after all.


End file.
